Brooklyn Baby
by Marzia Grant
Summary: The Devil was wrong. Lana would not have a boy, but a beautiful girl. She was born with a difficult purpose , she would have to do Lana forget Briarcliff once and for all . But this was not the destination that the girl wanted .
1. Sad Baby Girl

_Hi guys , I'm suffering a lot to understand the concepts of publication of Fanfiction. _

_So, this is my first fic and I hope you enjoy it. _

_I'm sorry for any errors._

_enjoy_

* * *

There she was . In a Hospital room in Boston .

The reason was clear . Lana Winters das her firt child and maybe the only one .

She tried to forget the reson to be lying down in that cold bed in a empty room . Lana tried to forget that she generated a be coming from evil .

But how she would forget ?

While she think abou it , with eyes closed , she heard someone open the door .

" Maybe it's the nurse checking if all is well " She trought

But a high pitched sound entered in the room , the sound of the crying of a baby newborn .

" Miss Lana ? " the nurse called " Miss Lana ? "

Lana open her eyes and saw the newborn in the nurse arms .

" I said that I did not want to see him " Lana said referring to the baby .

" In fact , is 'she' . A beautiful girl , but she have a problem ... She can't take the suplement , she's totally alergic . "

Lana looked to the baby , she really won't stop crying untill someone feed her . But all the images of Briarcliff and Oliver passed in front of their eyes .

She shook her head negatively .

" It's not my problem " Lana said coldly

"Please Miss Lana , she won't stop crying . You only need to feed her and then never have to see her again ." The nurse bagged swinging the baby in her arms

Lana gave up , the nurse would never leave the room if she didn't feed the poor baby .

" Bring her here " Lana muttered and began to open the bulkhead of the hospital

The nurse seemed relieved and went to the side of Lana's bed . She gave the baby to her and helped position the small child in Lana's chest .

Lana closed her eyes again - keeping the little sanity that she had - to not look at the baby .

Maybe she was giving victory to Oliver leaving that child live , or , she was losing leaving that child go without at least see as her mother is .

When the baby seemed feeded* , Lana positioned the little girl in her front . She was beautiful girl , like the nurse said to her . She had black eyes and thin lips , an beautiful nose of a button and a pale skin .

" She is very pretty " Lana said letting the words escape from her mouth

" Yes , she is beautiful , Miss Lana " the nurse admit " Now , you can give me her and lave to sign some papers for the adoption* "

Lana felt her eyes fill with tears .

" No ." Was the only thing that she could speak at that moment

" What ? " The nurse said facing Lana " I think that you will gave her to adoption !"

" Yes , But ... " Lana held the baby closer to her " If she remains in the orphanage forever "

" So you want to keep her ? " The nurse said feeling hope " Are you sure , Miss Lana ? "

" Yes , I'll keep her " Lana said with a soft smile , still looking at the baby girl in her arms .

* * *

" Ok , Miss Winters , you have to sign here " a old woman pointed to some papers in her desk .

Lana took an pen and sign some papers . She was in the secretary signing some papers of the baby's custody .

" Now you have to choose her name " the old woman said smiling at the baby on Lana's arms .

Lana looked down to the baby girl - now her dark eyes where sad like is something wrong .

" Hum ... I didn't think abou that " Lana turn her attanttion** to the papers ' Well , I once had a fish called Charlotte . "

The old woman laugh .

" So Charlotte will be ... Charlotte Winters " Lana wrote down the name .

" Yeah , Charlotte Winters . " Lana muttered and look at to her baby girl .

Charlotte could be her ruin or her salvation .


	2. Fight or Cry

_Hello , guys ! _

_So , this is a new chapter_ _and I hope you like it !_

* * *

** CHAPTER 2**

" Mommy , I don't want to go inside " a young girl with brown hair and dark sad eyes said

The Young girl and her mother were in front of a school in New York .

" Oh , Lottie , you'll be fine ... " Lana Winters knelt to Charlotte's level " You are a big girl now "

" I have six years old , I'm not that big ! " Charlotte said looking in her mother's eyes

Lana was impressed about about Charlotte vocabulary .

The little girl spoked like a grow woman , sometimes she win some discussions .

" You are big to me , Lottie " Lana stand up and take Charlotte hand " Now , think that this school it will be perfect and you will make a lot of friends . "

The two started walking in direction of the entrance of the school, where could hear children laughing and screaming with joy. Typical sound school, which Charlotte did not like.

She was the kind of kid who'd rather stay home alone just listening to the sound of her own voice while playing with her dolls .

" Ok , Lottie , I'll have to leave you here " Lana said looking at the watch on her wrist " I have to go and make some money " Charlotte smiled sadly .

" Oh , Come on , Lottie ... You will be fine " Lana tried to cheer her up

" Bye , Mother " Charlotte said and start to walk into the school

Lana saw her little girl enter into the school and nodded sadly .

" _You will be fine , baby girl_" she muttered

.

When Charlotte entered in her new class , she delighted with her size and how everything was colored .

" Do you like the classroom , Charlotte ? " a young woman who would be her teacher asked

" Yes , It's wonderful and big ! " Charlotte answered with a smile

" Great , Now , You can leave your backpack here and then you can go outside to play with the other kids . " The teacher said and helped Charlotte showing a place to leave her backpack

The teacher guide the little girl outside where other kids were playing .

" Make some friends , Charlotte , and good luck ! " After saying that , the teacher leave Charlotte alone

Charlotte approached the playground where the kids were playing .

" Who are you ? " a girl who should have the same age as Charlotte , approached and asked

" Hello , My name is Charlotte , I'm new in this school " Charlotte answered feeling uncomfortable with all the kids watching and forming a circle around her

All the kids seemed evaluate her from head to toe .

" Can I play with you guys ? " Charlotte asked

A slighty older boy that everyone there went out of the circle of kids and stopped in front of Charlotte .

" Who was that woman that brought you here ? " The boy asked " I saw both of you enter here . "

" She was my mother ... Why do you care ? " Charlotte asked

" Well , I Just want that you know that she was dressed like a prostitute " The boy said with a silly smile on the face " I saw one before ... You know ... A prostitute ! "

" My mother isn't that ! " the girl screamed

Charlotte felt anger . She would not let this boy talking nonsense from her mother as well .

Charlotte stepped on the boy grabbing him by his neck .

She started to strangle the boy .

" Stop , You will kill him ! " Charlotte heard a girl scream

Charlotte looked down at the boy , his face was red and He was searching a way to breath .

She loosed her hands from his neck , the boy began to cough but them He started to breathing normally .

" What is going on ? " Charlotte heard the voice of her teacher " Mr. Parker , Why you on the ground "

The Teacher helped the boy getting up .

" This girl try to kill me " The boy pointed to Charlotte

The teacher looked to Charlotte sadly .

" I'm afraid that I'll have to take both to the principal's Office "

.

The teacher take Charlotte and the boy Parker to the Principal's Office .

" Sorry kids " The principal said " I'll have to call to your mothers "

Charlotte get in panic . What her mother would think about it .

" You both can wait outside " The principal said and took the phone off the hook

Parker and Charlotte waited outside . Both were sitting on a bench looking at the playground that this time was empty , with no kids .

Parker invented that He had to go to the bathroom and leave Charlotte alone .

Charlotte heard footsteps coming from the hallway , Charlotte , tha was crestfallen , looked up quickly and saw a girl who had the same age that Charlotte . The girl was walking in her direction .

Charlotte keep looking and wanting to know what the girl would do .

" Hi " The girl said " My name is Maya , I study in the same class as you . "

" Hello , Maya " Charlotte said and watch Maya sit next to her in the bench " What are you doing here ? "

" Miss Baiyle want to now how you doing . " Maya said " So , How you doing ? "

Charlotte speculated that Miss Baiyle was the name of her teacher .

" I'm scared . " Charlotte said after a minute " The principal is calling my mother "

" Oh , I'm sorry " Maya put her little hand on Charlotte shoulder " If you need something , i'm here , Ok ? "

Charlotte looked to Maya ; She had blue eyes , a soft _skin_ and a blond hair .

She exuded confiance , something that Charlotte felt only with her mother .

" Thank you , Maya " Charlotte smiled

.

In Lana's Office , She wrote a new article without stopping .

She always enjoyed the sound of the typewriter . And now , she was enjoying it more , because of Briarcliffe she stayed a long time not knowing what is writing on a typewriter .

" Miss Winters " Her assistant called her "There's a man on the phone wanting to talk to you "

Lana keep writing .

" Tell him that I will call him later , ok ? " Lana said without taking her eyes of the typewriter

" But , Miss Winters , Is from Charlotte new school ! "

That made Lana stop writing .

" Give me the phone ! "


End file.
